1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component, and more particularly, to an electronic component including inductors and capacitors.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic components of the related art, an LC composite component disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-21321, for example, is known. The LC composite component includes an inductor and a capacitor. The inductor is formed in a substantially spiral shape having a central axis extending in the top-bottom direction and is constituted by line electrodes and via-electrodes connected to each other. The capacitor is disposed below the inductor and is constituted by a ground electrode and a capacitor electrode formed substantially in a rectangular shape opposing each other.
In the LC composite component disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-21321, the inductance value of the inductor is decreased. More specifically, since the inductor and the capacitor are superposed on each other in the top-bottom direction, magnetic flux generated by the inductor passes through the ground electrode and the capacitor electrode. Accordingly, an eddy current is generated in the ground electrode and the capacitor electrode, thereby causing an eddy current loss. As a result, the Q factor of the inductor is decreased.